Complex Love Shapes
by Pan Tech
Summary: When friends love friends that love their friend's friend things tend to get a little tangled. Yuffie explains the complexity of her gang's love life dilemma.


First and foremost this story has no real pairing. Instead, it has a lot of one sided affection mentions. There are so many different fan pairings out there I tried to include some of my favorites and the more popular ones. This is told completely from Yuffie's point of view. Even the ( )

Thank you, MysticSpiritus for giving it the once over.

Disclaimer:: I own nothing and if you thought I did, well, then frankly I pity you.

Complex Love Shapes

Cid and Shera, _oh boy_, do they have it easy! I mean, sure Cid's a borderline raging alcoholic chain smoker who recently got his piloting license suspended and Shera is a nit picky house wife who doesn't seem to realize there is such a thing as female contraceptives (her and Cid's horde of children is a testament to that) but still, in the big scheme of things, those two have it too easy.

Why hello, I am your host Yuffie Kisaragi and welcome to Team Avalanche's Overly Complex Love triangles/squares/pentagon and so on and so forth or as I like to call it, Oh my god this is pathetic group. Really, come to think about it, I should change it's official title because as of lately we've been accepting members of the Turks into our lonely, miserable midst.

What in the world am I talking about? Well let me explain. By giving you an example of course. And who better to start with then Cloud Strife! The man who arguably brought us all together in the first place. (So the blame should be placed solely on him.) In case you've been living under a rock for the past six years, Cloud is the poor sap washing dishes behind the the bar, eyes transfixed in space. No doubt off in his own little world thinking about swords, dead gals and silver haired men who seriously need some hair dye.

You see, he is in love with Aerith. A chick who has long ago rotted at the bottom of a lake. I don't mean to sound insensitive, I loved Aerith like a sis, but it's the truth. She's been dead since, well, forever. As if longing over a dead chick wasn't enough (Just warning you, that seems to be a theme in this group) he also has feelings for a certain living someone, though he would never admit it.

That's were Tifa comes in. She's the one taking orders from the many patrons. She waltz from spot to spot taking orders and preparing drinks with ease and skill (Today she is leaving the dishes up to Cloud.) she appeared to be no more than another pretty, maybe even ditsy bartender. But let one of the intoxicated costumers step out of line and watch her transform into an ass kicking, quick witted machine like no other!

Anyway, back to the story. Tifa has been in puppy love with Cloud forever. I 'reckon (Ugh, last time I spend a weekend at the Highwind's) ever since their teenage days. But with Cloud mopping over Aerith, Tifa slowly let herself let go of the hope of ever being with him. Around this time she started to notice Vincent. Vincent...well, he is the one that looks like a vampire, at times he acts like one too. He's not here in Seventh Heaven at the moment, he's probably off sucking goat's blood in Costa del Sol. (I have a theory he's the mysterious El Chubcapara but that's for another time.)

Unlucky for Tif, she chooses to focus on yet another guy with a major dead girlfriend issue.

Not to mention I'm rather fond of the broody gunslinger m'self.

Now back to blondie over there. Sometime ago, I think, it finally dawned on him what a great catch Tifa was. But too late. Tifa is now officially head over heels in love with Vincent. The man I've been harboring a crush on since I was 16. The man who is devoted to a dead scientist.

So yeah, it sounds bad, huh? Well it gets worse.

Ah! Perfect timing! Those two that just walked in the door, well the one with crazy red hair and the wild look in his eye as he stalks out the room for girls is Reno and his silent but deadly (Heh. Unintentional fart joke, I swear!) is Rude.

Rude is in love with Tifa. Has been for who knows how long. Either Tifa is oblivious to this little fact or she's a great actress. Which is a shame, Rude is the one guy I think would be an excellent match for her. Really, they could have cute little bald headed babies.

Now Reno on the other hand, he just wants to do everything. Really. If it has a pulse, he's chasing it. I think he hit on Shera a few times in fact. That, of course, was before Cid threatened to make him a eunuch.

My boss is the one sitting in the corner with a book in his hand hiding his face. I know, I know, he looks like he's all into reading that dumb book but he's really just trying to hide the fact he's sauced out of his mind. He also has a thing for a dead chick. (Told ya it would be a reoccurring theme, didn't I?) Unlike Vincent, he doesn't admit to his feelings but like Cloud it's obvious he felt something strong for the deceased even though now he is trying to move on.

With me. Didn't see that one coming, huh?

Call me jaded, but I just don't know about Reeve. My heart is still set on Vinnie (Along with other females. Tifa. Did I mention Elena has the hots for him too? What time she isn't trying to seduce Tseng and flirt with Reno The Clap King that is. sleeper.) but truth be know Reeve doesn't have the lead baggage Vincent will forever bare. He just has the creepy robotics and the occasional mood swing over some dead, one eyed woman, not a bad deal. Not to mention I actually have a chance with Reeve. Unless I suddenly transform into a tall, honeyed voice scientist with long auburn hair I think my chances with Vinnie are nill.

Finally, The Mr. T look alike over there is Barret. The one talking unnecessarily loud on his cellphone. Judging by the soft look in his eye he is checking on Marlene, his daughter. She is with Elmyra, Barret's house mate. I know what you are thinking. Surely the two lonely widows who share a house and raise a kid have something with each other, right? Wrong. Instead Barret is in an on again off again relationship with some twit named Candy or some equally nauseating name.

Their relationship, when it isn't on the fritz is easy to explain. Barret is Candy's sugar daddy. Nothing more, nothing less. Too bad it seems Barret doesn't realize that.

For those of you who are keeping up, (God bless you if you had the patience too!) Cloud is still in love with Aerith but wants to give Tifa a shot. Tifa, after years of waiting for Cloud is now head over heels with Vincent who is still thinking of Lucrecia. Rude on the other hand is so into Tifa it's ridiculous but she won't give him the time of day. Barret is in an unhealthy relationship with some dumb blond instead of trying to get with Elmyra which would be a good idea. Reeve, he's still all tore up about Shalua even though he's trying to get closer to me in hopes I can help him heal or something but I'm still crushing over Vincent who is still as aforementioned, hung up over Lucrecia leaving my chances with him as likely as a snowstorm in Hell.

Did I mention Red's mate is a total bitch to him? Literally and figuratively.

The bar is starting to clear out now. Good. All of Avalanche (Save Cid and Shera) appear and the two Turks remain. Bad.

When I look around the room I can't help but feel a prick of sadness sting me. No one is looking at one another (Save Reno who is commenting to Rude about Tifa's ass. Rude, naturally, is getting pretty pissed.) and the air seemed to be thick with tension. I heard Red's long claws rake the wooden floor as he fidgeted, no doubt under the hellish glare of his cold-hearted mate, Dinne.

Didn't we used to be close? Didn't we save the Gaia? Numerous of times at that? Now it seemed we were all drawn here out of habit and a feeling of strange, undefinable obligation and nothing more.

Like always, Tifa was the first to break the silence. "Are you sure none of you want anything to drink before I sit down?" I notice her eyes lock with Vincent's for split second. Vincent turned to look at his pointy shoes. For some reason whenever Vince did that I envisioned hims fantasizing about taking those unnecessarily sharp shoes to his jugular.

Almost revealing her frustration to everyone (I swear I think I'm the only one who can read that woman) she slung the wash cloth into the sink with a grimace that she quickly hid with a fake smile in case someone was looking. She wasn't one to show her weaknesses.

She comes to join me at my booth. Walking past the others with a small smile. The smile Cloud received was forced.

"You look like a sour jelly bean today," she said too cute-ly. I silently blamed Marlene for teaching Tifa our top secret lingo.

"Tomorrow," I leaned across the table so only she could hear. "I gotta go back to Wutai," she posed a silent question with a raise of her fine, sculpted eyebrow. "Pops." She nodded solemnly with understanding.

"What's his name?" She queried.

"I'm don't know."

"How old is he?"

"I'm don't know."

She frowned at me, still keeping her voice low enough so straining ears couldn't hear (With the probable exception of Mr. And Mrs. Pooch but that was fine) "That's such a shame, Yuffie. You are such a pretty, smart girl, too. No one should ever have to be forced into a marriage."

I non vocally agreed with her, hoping, praying that whoever Godo had waiting for me that the two of us wouldn't end up like grumpy and miserable Red and wife. Maybe more like Cid and Shera...but that was a long shot. Especially since I'm still fully involved in this love dilemma mess here in Edge.

"Are you going to miss us?" I smiled knowingly at her. By us she meant him and by him she meant Vincent. The two of us had long come to terms that we, as two best friends, were longing over the same dark, mysterious guy. There was no jealously there, really. I think even she knew deep down that both of our plights were in vain so jealously was kept out of the equation.

"I'll miss them," I corrected. She stared at me for a moment before swinging her gaze to Reeve Tuesti who was slowly sobering up. She turned back towards me and look at me curiously. I playfully shrugged my shoulders.

Even I couldn't explain, maybe a part of me liked creepy robots. Possibly think the same thought she chuckled.

Eventually I got the strength to get up and walk out of the little bar in the center of Edge. To go home to my apartment and begin to pack up for my return to Wutai. To meet my complete stranger of a husband who would rule beside me for the rest of my life and be the father of my children.

I knew that with my upcoming marriage another poor soul would be inducted into the Overly Complex Love triangles/squares/pentagon that with everyday seemed to grow and become that much more complicated.

Author's Note: Well that's it. I'm still new at this and would appericate some feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
